


Good to You

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You’ve been infatuated with Wanda for a while now, but she’s with Vision. Are you prepared to cross a line to get what you want, or will you suffer in silence?April Writing Challenge Day 27 – Girls Like Girls (by Hayley Kiyoko)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 48





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Reader is enhanced with super strength
> 
> Warnings: You’re a goddamn homewrecker; Swearing; Slightly NSFW? (It’s mostly heavy makeout with light touching); You naughty motherfucker you

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Sam teased as he leaned against the bar next to you. You nudged him playfully,  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You reply before bringing your glass to your lips and taking a sip.  
“Oh sure, you’re not at all undressing Wanda with your eyes.” He retorted. You raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. He knew very well how you felt about her and was sworn to secrecy. Sure, she was dating Vision and yeah, he was nice, but nice guys didn’t get hearts pounding like you could. Wanda and you quickly became friends when you joined the team- bonding over your ‘enhanced’ status- and as time went on, you found yourself looking for more: always trying to make her laugh, seeking her touch during movie nights, using baking sessions as an excuse to watch her flick her tongue around a spoon… Sam’s laugh snapped you back to reality, “Damn you’re real stuck on her!”  
“Please shut the fuck up dude.” You muttered, finishing your drink before ordering another one- a stronger one.  
“Seriously though, you need to tread carefully. Vision might be clueless but he isn’t a complete idiot.”  
“Oh I know,” you replied smugly, nodding to the barman when you received your new drink. “Did you see the way he was fussing after she hugged me for giving her that necklace for her birthday?”  
“I mean you did steal the man’s thunder; how did you get it to glow like that?” You cackled.  
“Trade secret.” You winked, taking a sip as you watched Wanda laughing at something Steve was saying, Vision standing close by as he spoke with Bruce. The music changed from ‘lounge’ to ‘party’ and it made you grin in excitement. Downing most of your drink, you placed your glass on the bar and turned to Sam, “I feel like a dance.” You smiled as you backed away. He shook his head and laughed as you stalked across the dancefloor like a dark cloud, scanning the faces and frames of the other partygoers.  
“Hey y/n.” Steve greeted as you joined the group, earning a smiles from him, Natasha and Tony as well as a small one from Wanda.  
“Evening everyone! Congrats again Tony, where’s your beautiful fiancée?” You enquired, looking around.  
“Conversing with Agent Coulson over there.” He replied as he pointed over to near the balcony.  
“Oh I didn’t know Phil was here.” Your gaze followed where he pointed as you spoke.  
“Don’t you start! His first name is Agent!” Tony scolded, playfully hitting your arm. You all laughed, Wanda included, and seeing the smile on her face sent sparks through your body. “Yes boss! I actually came to steal my best friend for a dance, standing around is getting boring!” You exclaimed as you turned to her, holding out your hand and noticing she was wearing the necklace you got her. She grinned as she took it and you led her to the dancefloor. The music changed to something popular and everyone started dancing away, laughing and singing along to the tune. You were performing your heart out and Wanda’s cheeks were red from giggling as you tried to get her to join in. Another upbeat song went by and you noticed Tony’s photographer moving through the crowd. He came to you and indicated for you both to pose. Wanda wrapped her arm around your neck and you held her waist as she beamed at the camera. Then, just as the photographer counted 3…2… You quickly turned and kissed Wanda on the cheek, hearing the camera click as you did so. You both chuckled and carried on dancing, a movement in the corner of your eye caught your attention and you turned in time to see Vision glaring at you before his attention turned to Steve. You felt a malicious grin on your face as Wanda tugged at your arm.  
The rest of the night you spent mostly with Wanda, Natasha often joining you for a dance too. Vision kept glancing your way and you almost didn’t care, but you didn’t want to cause any trouble for Wanda, so you kept it clean; opting to flirt with a young brunette instead to keep him off your radar, earning her number in the process. 

Over the next week, you noticed that Wanda had started to avoid contact with you, cancelling movie nights, and even going to the gym at a different time to you when you used to go together. Now workouts just weren’t the same without having her to flirt with. But more importantly, you found yourself missing her: the way her hand fit into yours like a jigsaw piece, how she would mess around with your hair to try and style it, the smell of her perfume when she would skip through a room, even the way she would smile at you knowingly when you would have deep conversations at 2am over a bowl of ice cream and some M&Ms. It frustrated you and so you turned your attentions to the young brunette you met at the party- Melissa- texting her daily, if you weren’t already at her place disturbing the neighbours. Tony was more than happy to tease you about your new ‘friend’, regularly making jokes about the time you spent over there; and this occasion was no different. “Oh come on y/n, she’s a swimwear model! You can’t tell me she hasn’t sent you pictures!” He joked whilst sat on the couch as you were looking for a DVD in the cupboard.  
“Sorry Tony, I don’t kiss and tell.” You replied, failing to find the one you were looking for and standing in front of Tony with your arms folded. Wanda shuffled in from the kitchen, eyes down, as she headed to the elevator. “No? So all your stories about camping trips, spring breaks, they were all a lie?” You smiled as you looked at Wanda, who had faced away from you, seemingly looking at every detail on the elevator door.  
“Let me rephrase, Tony.” You said as the elevator opened and Wanda stepped inside, “I don’t kiss and tell with people you’d know.” And with that you saluted him and jogged into the elevator before the door shut.  
You watched Wanda’s eyes go wide before she looked down at the floor. “Hey, how’re you doing today?” You asked her cheerily as you pressed the button for your floor. “Fine thanks.” She replied, not looking up.  
“Where’s Vision?”  
“He went with Steve and Sam on the mission.” Another moment of silence.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? What’s up sweetie?” Her slouched posture was concerning, and the way she almost flinched when you called her ‘sweetie’ was confusing you. She didn’t answer and as the elevator door opened on her level, she almost ran out. “Wait!” You called, chasing her down the corridor, “Wanda!-” she slammed the door to her room behind her just as you made it there. You leaned against the door, lips pressed to the gap between it and the wall. “Wanda have I done something to upset you? It feels like you’re avoiding me and I miss having my best friend around.” You listened but received no answer. “Well Tony’d kick my ass if I broke the door down, so I guess I’ll have to get Vision to tell me what-” The door swung open. “Do not speak to him.” She snapped, her facial features quickly softening as she looked into your eyes. You used the time to quickly push your way into the room and close the door behind you. She backed away, creating a sizable gap between you. “Wanda, please tell me what’s happened. I’m losing my mind here and I’ve been worrying sick that something’s wrong.” She looked away again, her eyes focused on the rug and she played with the bottom of her hoodie. “I’m fine.” She murmured.  
“Then why are you avoiding me?” You asked, a little harsher than planned. She looked up at you, brows furrowed,  
“Look I’ve been a bit unwell recently, I’m not… I just need to be on my own.” Her eyes were almost pleading, and it broke your heart to see her look so small; she was never like this and it made you wonder. “Has Vision done something?” You asked, jaw clenched.  
“What? No why would you-”  
“Cause I know he hates me being around you and if he’s said anything or done anything to upset you then tell me and I’ll knock him into the next dimension.” Your fists were clenched tight and you felt a heat rising in your chest. Wanda stared at you, a small lopsided smile flashed on her lips and immediately you felt the rage dissipate from you, replaced instead with the overwhelming desire to hold her in your arms. “Vis hasn’t done anything, but you need to go.” She whispered before moving towards the door and opening it. You turned quickly and slammed it shut, almost too hard, and Wanda gasped when you pushed her back against it, enclosing her by leaning your arms on the door. “Why? Why do I need to leave? Have I upset you? Have I hurt you-”  
“No no, nothing like that.” She insisted as she shook her head. You felt the heat radiating from her body and could swear her body was shaking. “It’s just… I can’t…” You waited for her to finish her sentence, tears forming in her eyes. “I can’t be around you anymore.” You leaned back; the sentence left you shocked as you scrambled for words, “What? Why?”  
She sighed and turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut, “I… have feelings that I’m struggling to come to terms with.” She was fiddling with the neckline of her hoodie and as she tugged it slightly, you spotted the red glowing star that clung to the chain around her neck. “Feelings for… me?” You enquired, tilting your head. She gave you a look and said nothing before looking down at the floor. “Wanda, if you thought my flirting was just a game then you were wrong.” Her gaze flicked up to you and you gave her a soft smile. “I’m crazy about you, I have been for a while, I’d make up any excuse to be near you; not seeing you properly this past week has been killing me!” You confessed, moving one of your hands from the door to her upper arm. Her eyes still looking into yours, she shook her head lightly and you noticed tears beginning to form. “But what about Melissa? Aren’t you with her?” You chuckled,  
“I only started things with her because I couldn’t stand not seeing you; besides, it isn’t going to last.” You shrugged. Your hand slowly moved up to her face and she yanked her head away before pushing you and moving away. “We can’t, y/n. I’m with Vision, he’s good to me-”  
“Is he?” You interrupted, you turned to face her and she squinted at you as she stood by her wardrobe. “Does he know your favourite film? Does he know how to make Paprikash just the way you like it?”  
“Stop it-”  
“Has he ever carried you to bed when you fell asleep on the couch? Been there for you at 3am when you woke up from nightmares?-”  
“Y/n stop!” She yelled, a red glow in her eyes followed by tears. You sighed before slowly moving closer to her, adopting a quieter tone,  
“I’ll take that as a no, whereas I have. I can’t deny my feelings for you, Wanda, and now I know that you feel the same.” You were only a few inches from her face now. You placed a hand on her hip and moved your other hand to caress her cheek, this time she didn’t turn away. Your eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, mesmerised by the pink tint and the way they looked so soft and delicious. “Y/n,” She warned, her voice barely a whisper as her looked at your mouth then your eyes, “This is crossing a line.”  
“Stop me then.” You dared; your desire too strong as you kissed her- a single, deep kiss. You felt electricity shoot through your body, your mouth numb from ecstasy. You pulled away, faces barely an inch apart as you licked your lips. Wanda fluttered her eyes open; lips parted slightly as she looked at you. “Want me to stop?” You asked, trying to read her facial expressions. She looked down at your lips when you licked them again,   
“No.” She whispered; and that was all the permission you needed.  
Pulling her hips towards you, you kissed her again and this time snaked your tongue into her mouth. The taste of her was intoxicating- like strawberries and cream candies- and it only made you want more. Both of your hands were now gripping her hips as she wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling you further into her. Oxygen was no longer an option as you breathed each other in, tongues flicking together as your passions skyrocketed. When she moaned into your mouth was when you lost all sense of reality. Without thinking, you picked her up, wrapping her legs around your waist, and easily carried her onto the bed, before gently lying her down, mouths still pressed together. She had a firm grip of your hair and tugged at it when you pressed your body to hers, earning a moan from you. Eventually you tore your lips away, giving you both much needed time to breathe. You grinned at her and winked, before sliding your hand under her hoodie and exploring her curves. Her pupils dilated and she gasped as you found one of her nipples, feeling it harden under your touch, “Oh Wanda,” You cooed, teasing her some more and feeling her hips move ever so slightly underneath you, “Looks like he hasn’t been good to you after all.” She bit her bottom lip and you slowly pulled the hoodie up further so you could see her in all her splendour. She was a goddess and you couldn’t imagine anyone not worshipping her. You were drunk from adrenaline and lust, placing kisses and kitten licks on her stomach, slowly bringing them up to the valley between her breasts and stopping to look at her, a mischievous grin spreading across your face, “Let me be good to you babygirl.”


End file.
